


Word Association

by anr



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: John Crichton. Fahrbot.





	Word Association

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: set in mid-ish season four, when Aeryn wants to reconcile and John refuses to.
> 
> Soundtrack: "Konstantine" (Something Corporate)
> 
> Notes: Cleaning out my harddrive of old ficlets. Enjoy!

  


* * *

  


_and if this is what it takes  
just to lie in my mistakes_

  


* * *

  


Sometimes, when it's quiet, Aeryn saves a portion of her evening meal and goes looking for Rygel. It never takes her very long to find him and his, "what do _you_ want?" generally disappears pretty quickly when she shoves the tray under his nose.

"John Crichton," he says, through a mouthful of food cubes. "Fahrbot."

In the corner of his quarters she sits with her back to him and cleans her pulse pistol, the scent of chakan oil heavy in the air. She is careful not to remember that once she would have traded food for the Hynerian's absence, not his presence, and instead lets his daily drone of perceived insults and offences send her back to Talyn and that picture perfect life she shared with John for too short a time.

( _A fairytale_ , he told her back then, laughing. _That's what we are, baby -- a happily-frelling-after_. He drew pictures and taught her the words, sketching ridiculous parallels between their lives and a handful of foolish stories, and it was all so ludicrous what he was trying to explain to her that she couldn't help but laugh too.

Afterwards, on Valdun, she wondered why he had never mentioned that fairytales _end_.)

"John Crichton," Rygel repeats, soaking a cube in raslak.

And Aeryn answers, "wormholes," without thinking. Knows that once she would have paired his name with hers and also knows that that was a long time ago and that love, even _happily-frelling-after_ love apparently, fades.

(He forgot to tell her that too.)

"Fahrbot," says Rygel again, softly this time, and they're both quick to ignore the sympathy in his curse.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ALT URL: https://anr.livejournal.com/563464.html


End file.
